Racer
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: For Song Of Hope's Challenge (competing for Hayameru) After defeating Hayameru and Warrior Speed for good, Yuzuki "Zuki" Takeda seems to have her life back to normal. That is what she thinks, but something troubles her. She asks herself who she really is? Is she who what they think she is? One person knows the truth about Yuzuki. What happens during the 400 meter dash? Rated T.


"Great job Yuzuki, you have beaten your timed record," says a female voice.

On the track and field area, a beautiful and tall Japanese girl looks over and familiar short twelve year old girl with short maroon brown colored hair. Her amber colored eyes stares at young girl as she approaches her.

"What's my time for that run Madoka?" suddenly asks Yuzuki.

The twelve year old known as Madoka replies back, "20.30 seconds Zuki."

Zuki was the nickname of the sixteen year old Japanese teenager. Her full name was Yuzuki Takeda and she comes from Kumamoto, the capital of Kumamoto Prefecture in the island of Kyushu. Yuzuki was a beautiful teenager with elbow length straighten dirty blonde hair that was in a French plait. She was pretty tall looking sixteen year since she was 5'8", which is a height of the regular model. Her body type was somewhat like a model, but there a muscular figure.

"Five seconds less than the last time I ran," states the blonde haired teen as she picks up a bottle of water.

Madoka complements, "Your school can win this track meet once again."

"I guess," responds Yuzuki.

Yuzuki sighs to herself as the beymechanic looks over at her friend. There was something troubling her, but Madoka does not know why. As the dirty blonde haired teenager puts her water bottle in her duffle bag, Yuzuki stares up into the sky once more. Dark gray clouds begins to form and the sixteen year old smells the air. The scent was a warm sensation that tingles her nose in an instant. Yuzuki begins walking away and Madoka walks into the opposite direction.

"Where are you going Yuzuki?" asks Madoka.

The sixteen year old blader replies back, "I am going back home since I have trained enough for today."

"I see and I hope you get home safely then Zuki," responds the beymechanic to her friend.

A faint smile appears on her face before continue walking in the other direction. Yuzuki feels some sort of relief since it was best for her to rest up since tomorrow is the track meet. As she was walking down the streets of her beloved it, the blonde haired teenager takes out a pair of lime green and hot pink ear buds and places one into her ear. She looks down at her iPod and selects one of her favorite songs.

"Don't wake me up me if I'm sleeping this life away," sings Yuzuki to song, "tell me that I'll never be good enough."

Yuzuki continues singing this particular song, a familiar blader stares at the track star walking down the streets with golden brown colored eyes. Tsubasa watches the sixteen year old wearing her training outfit and he assumes that she was training for the track meet.

Tsubasa cross the street and exclaims, "Yuzuki!"

"Huh?" questions Yuzuki.

She removes one of ear buds and looks right behind her. Tsubasa was calling her and this immediately catches her attention. The blonde haired teen comes to a full stop for the silver haired fifteen year old.

The blonde haired girl states, "Oh hey there Tsubasa."

"How is going there Yuzuki?" asks Tsubasa.

She simply says, "Alright since I have been practicing for the 400 meter dash for tomorrow's track meet."

"You seemed to be focused on your training," states the silver haired blader.

Yuzuki replies back, "Yes because I need to be well prepared for the track meet tomorrow. I'll talk to you later."

She continues walking, abandoning the Earth Aquila blader in his tracks. The dirty blonde haired teenager needs some time to herself. As she walks into the mini market, a middle aged woman looks up and sees the sixteen year old teenager walking inside the room.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Miyamoto," says Zuki to the older woman.

The woman known as Mrs. Miyamoto smiles and replies, "It has been a while since I have seen you Yuzuki."

"I know since I have been really busy lately," comments Yuzuki as she picks up a few snacks from the shelves.

As Yuzuki picks up a pack of pickled Ume filled rice and some amaebi temaki rolls, the store owner stares at the sixteen year old. There was something different about her that Mrs. Miyamoto cannot tell off the bat. Yuzuki places all the snacks and drinks onto the counter.

"That will be 1100 ¥ there Yuzuki," says Mrs. Miyamoto.

Yuzuki takes out her wallet and pays the store owner for the snacks she has chosen. The woman places everything in the bags and Yuzuki immediately to.

Yuzuki takes out her wallet and pays the store owner for the snacks she has chosen. The woman places everything in the bags and the sixteen year old walks out from the store. She then continues walking the route to her house like usual. As she appears in front of a forest green and ivory colored apartment, Yuzuki takes the keys and opens the door the apartment. Upon making it to her home, a seventeen year old boy flicks the blonde haired teen with his fingers.

"What the hell!" yells Yzuki.

The seventeen year old asks, "Do you have my temaki rolls?"

"Here you go you damn idiot! Next time, you go the store and get them yourself Raymond," retorts the sixteen year old as she tosses the small pack of temaki rolls.

Raymond leaves with his temaki rolls while his younger sister walks into the kitchen. As Yuzuki walks into the kitchen, a woman with shoulder length brown hair and beautiful amber colored eyes. She then turns her head over and sees her youngest child back home.

"How was practice there Zuki?" asks the Japanese woman.

Yuzuki responds back, "Good mother."

"That is good and your father is coming home late again today," informs Mrs. Takeda to her daughter.

Her father works in the WBBA as one of the chief scientists in creating new beyblades. It was the reason why Yuzuki and her family moved from Kumamoto to Bey Metal City. As Yuzuki leaves the kitchen, Mrs. Takeda asks her daughter if she was going to eat anything. The sixteen year old simply informs her mother that she was going to eat later on since she was not hungry. Her mother frowns slightly because her daughter has been acting stranger and stranger each day. The sixteen year old walks into her room and locks the door sudden. She sighs to herself and looks up at the many posters of her favorite bands and artists. That includes Sleeping with Sirens, Linkin Park, Asian Kung Fu Generation, Funkist, Makiyo, Krystal Kay, and many more where that comes from. She then takes out her iPod once more and changes her song once more.

"Take me down to the river bend. Take me down to the fighting end," begins to sing Yuzuki, "wash the poison off my skin. Show me how to be whole again."

As Yuzuki continues on singing, the sixteen year old could not remember much, but how her life was changing. By changing, she means defeating her other selves to be a free person again. The sixteen year old known as Yuzuki Takeda was one of her personas. She also has another persona, who is known as Hayameru. The name Hayameru was considered to be Yuzuki's normal Amazon name. Even though Hayameru was another her personas, there was one more. Her other form was Warrior Speed, who was her Warrior Amazon form. It was much to her own surprise that she also has Amazonian blood. Zuki considers a good thing until she realizes that it was more than what she has expected. She then picks up her beyblade, Solar Virgo.

"_Why do I feel different after getting rid of them for good?"_ though Yuzuki, "_I do not feel the same."_

This is reason why she was feeling a bit more isolated than before. After fighting against Hayameru and Warrior Speed, Yuzuki was completely different that how she was before. The blonde haired Solar Virgo blader was usually a very happy and enthusiastic person. Not anymore since she has become more depressed and serious. This has been really noticeable lately and Tsubasa and Madoka was witnesses to this drastic personality change.

"Who am I? I know I am not Yuzuki Takeda anymore?" asks the sixteen year old track and field star to herself.

* * *

"_You are not Yuzuki Takeda anymore," said Warrior Speed._

_Hayameru responded back, "Yes because you accept the fact that you are an Amazon."_

_ I looked over at my two other forms with terror. Hayameru, who stood on the right was a beautiful woman with blonde and black hair was wavy and loose. She wore a golden yellow long sleeved blouse with brown colored pants and a black colored belt. Hayameru also wore a pair of flip flips and golden yellow colored gloves. I then looked over to my right and I saw Warrior Speed. She was also a beautiful Amazon as well with her silky blonde colored hair, which also was wavy. Warrior Speed also wore her Amazon uniform, which was yellow with silver armor. I looked over at two before I stood right in front of the two._

_I stated, "No I am not Hayameru neither Warrior Speed. My name is Yuzuki Takeda, daughter of Akiho Takeda and Oscar Ross. My older brother is Raymond Ross and my beyblade is Solar Virgo. I am a track and field star in my school! That is who I am."_

* * *

"What I said to Hayameru and Warrior Speed? Is it even true?" asks Yuzuki.

She sighs to herself as she shuts amber colored eyes. Maybe if she can sleep for a while, it may help her out a bit. Or to relax her because Yuzuki does not what to feel pressured about the whole situation. As she was sleeping, Mrs. Takeda slowly opens the door and looks over at the sixteen year old. She smiles lightly as she watches her daughter sleeping. Maybe she was only tired and she needs to rest up only.

Mrs. Takeda whispers to her daughter, "Rest up Yuzuki because you are going to need it."

As she closes the door, Mrs. Takeda walks into the hallways of the house and sees an older Caucasian man with beautiful dirty blonde hair and sapphire blue colored eyes.

"Oscar, you are back home early," says Mrs. Takeda.

Her husband responds back, "Yes because Director Hagane wants me to rest up since I have been working nonstop for the last three days."

"That is good to know and tomorrow is Yuzuki's track meet is tomorrow," states Yuzuki's mother.

Mr. Ross responds, "We should support her tomorrow because I know she was going to need it."

His beautiful wife smiles and asks her what was for dinner. The couple walks into the kitchen and starts their conversation. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and that it was the best for her to practice as hard as possible for tomorrow's track meet. By the next day, Ginga and the others was sitting on the bleachers waiting for Yuzuki's team to arrive.

"Why are we here again?" asks Ginga.

Yuu responds, "To support Yuzi of course Gingky. She is going to be running today."

"Yuu's right and we are her friends and we want to support her on this important day," comments Kenta.

Madoka states, "She is going to do great since she has been practicing for the 400 meter dash and 250 meter hurdles."

"She is also doing the hurdles," wonders the Pegasis blader.

Tsubasa comments, "Yuzuki always does the hurdles and often gets first place. Today is also going to be the first time she is going to be doing the 400 meter dash."

The students from Bey Metal City All Girls' Pre School team appears, Yuzuki looks over at the other runners who are participating. Some of the older teens are considered to be strong runners. As the sixteen year old removes her jacket, a taller girl bumps into the blonde runner purposely.

"What the hell is your problem!" yells Yuzuki.

The taller Japanese runner shoves her and replies, "You do not know who you are talking to."

"The infamous Nozomi Itou of course since you are one the cruelest runners in Bey Metal City," retorts the sixteen year before walking off, "by the way, I have to go since I have participate in the 250 meter hurdles."

The ravenette known as Nozomi pouts and sits down on the benches. As Yuzuki warms up and stretches. Madoka and the others cheers for the blonde haired racer. Her amber colored eyes looks up and sees the group of people cheering at her.

_"Are my friends trying to support me? Why?"_ asks Yuzuki in her thoughts.

As the racers then approaches the field, sixteen year old Yuzuki looks over at the five other racers. They also come from different schools and they are all trying to face the sixteen year old. Yuzuki sighs to herself as she prepares herself and her amber eyes was alert and focus. As the sound of the starting gun was heard, the blonde haired teen starts running. Everybody on the bleachers was cheering on for Yuzuki as she runs and jumps over each hurdle. The swift sixteen year old was passing each hurdle with such ease. Some of other races often fall and trip over the hurdles. Yuzuki runs towards finish line and goes down on her knees as she finally breathes.

"Yuzuki's time is 21.45 seconds and it is new record for Bey Metal City All Girls' Prep School!" exclaims Madoka.

Ginga yells, "She was so fast."

"Do not forget that Yuzi loves to run a lot," comments Yuu.

As Yuzuki sits backs down, another student from the prep school gives a bottle of water. She complements the Japanese-Australian teen that she did a great job running. A smile appears on her face as she looks over at the girl who gave her the water bottle. The blonde haired racer squirts water into her face and hair to wash of the sweat and then she takes a sip of the water as well.

Yuzuki says, "Maybe I have a chance to win the 400 meter dash."

"Be careful Yuzuki since Nozomi is one the best runners who have done the 400 meter dash," says one runner.

Another runner responds back, "Yes and she is brutally fast."

"Do not worry about it you guys…. I can handle it," states the blonde haired runner before standing up.

It was time for the 400 meter dash. The sixteen year old girl looks over and sees Nozomi. She was stretching and preparing to strength her leg muscles for the event. The blonde haired teenager begins stretching until it was time for the other runners to take their positions. Yuzuki takes her place and looks to her right. Her amber colored eyes was locked on to Nozomi, who was ferociously staring at her. She gulps to herself and looks directly towards the field.

"Can I even do this on my own?" wonders Yuzuki, "can I win without the presence of Hayameru?"

The starting gun was shot into the air and the six runners began to run. Nozomi was in the leader of course, which does not surprise the five other runs. Four of the runners was focusing on how fast Nozomi was, but Yuzuki was focusing on running to win. As she continues on running, it seems that something was going to stop her. Her vision was becoming blurry and she cannot seem to see where her opponent is at.

"What's wrong with Zuki?" asks Madoka.

Yuzuki asks, "Why my vision is so blurry?"

She sudden drops down on her knees, much to everyone's shock. Mrs. Takeda and Mr. Ross was wondering what was wrong with their daughter. Raymond, her older brother seems to be worried for Yuzuki. This was the first time she has ever stopped running in the middle of the track meet. The other runners run passed the sixteen year old, Nozomi crosses the line. As Yuzuki's vision starts to clear up, her amber colored eyes stares at the other runners making it past the finish line.

"How did I mess up?" questions Yuzuki, "How?"

She then runs towards the end of the finish line and away from everybody else. Tears begins to trickle from her amber colored eyes. Her coaches calls her back, but it was no use of course. Tsubasa suddenly dashes off and tries to find Yuzuki. Maybe he can help his friend out. As Yuzuki was inside the school, she was wondering what just happened.

Yuzuki asks, "Why did I mess up?"

"It was not your fault Yuzuki," states a familiar voice.

Amber colored eyes looks over the right. It was Tsubasa that was talking to her at the moment.

"Yuzuki, you not have-"

The blonde haired teen retorts, "Shut up Tsubasa."

Yuzuki was annoyed for the fact that he was here telling her it was alright. The sixteen year old was furious to know that she has lost the event she has been training the last two weeks. She realizes that she was completely different than when she was fused with Hayameru and Warrior Speed. Yuzuki was not as fast after defeating her two other selves. Tsubasa then look over and sees that something was troubling the sixteen year old.

"I know you are acting different after defeating Hayameru and Warrior Speed," comments Tsubasa, "but you are not them though."

Yuzuki questions him, "Then who am I Tsubasa? Why am I?"

"You are Yuzuki Takeda. One of the best track and field stars in Bey Metal City All Girls' Prep School," reassures the silver haired teenager, "you are one of the best runners ever. That is not all since you are also a very strong blader with a strong blader's spirit."

"Really?" asks Yuzuki, "that is really who am I?"

Tsubasa responds back, "Yes that is who you are."

Yuzuki sits down on a chair that was nearby. She was thinking about what Tsubasa was telling her. Memories of Yuzuki, yes Yuzuki are coming back into her heard. The moments that she spent with her friends and family, the beybattles she had, and the support of her friends. It makes sense to the sixteen year old because there is something worth living. It does not make if has Amazonian blood or not. She was Yuzuki and nobody was going to stop from her being her. Suddenly, the blonde haired Australian-Japanese teen kisses Tsubasa on the cheek lightly. This makes the fifteen year old blush a light shade of crimson.

"Thank you Tsubasa," says Yuzuki to her confidant.

Tsubasa's blush disappears and he states, "It is not a problem and remember something."

"What is it Tsubasa?" asks the blonde haired teen.

The Earth Aquila blader comments, "Never forget who you are because every single person is always unique my Racer"

"I will remember that for sure," states Yuzuki, "plus I like that nickname Racer since I love to race people a lot."

* * *

**This ends my one-shot. Even though she used to have the Hayameru and Warrior Speed, Yuzuki was also racer since she also had this passion tor. It has taken me a while do this, but I hope this is good enough. And again this was not a music based one shot. The first song she sang was Who Are You Now by Sleeping with Sirens and the second song was Castle of Glass by Linkin Park. But for, please read and review for now.**


End file.
